1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a key ring assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional key ring assembly is shown in FIG. 4. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional key ring assembly.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional key ring assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional key ring assembly.